Vignette
by poachedpears
Summary: Goku obviously has feelings for the grumpy blonde priest but does Sanzo return his feelings? What about their other two companions? Chapter3: Subtlety is so... good. HakkaixGojyo
1. Vignette: Goku

Vignette: Goku

Fanfic: Saiyuki

Charac: Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai

Parings: GokuxSanzo, slight HakkaixGojyo, GojyoxSanzo

Warnings: Yaoi Angst….

Goku looked behind toward the seemingly emotionless blond. He was looking around for the various items that needed to be replenished as the journey wore on. Goku smiled slightly as he saw the violet eyes flicker to glance at him. Sanzo seeing the smile looked away with a scowl.

No matter what Sanzo said about not buying him any food along the was, he'd gladly tag along anyway. Sanzo was a very great guy, after you get to know him. 'Also, He's very…beautiful,' Goku thought. He went forward to gather more perishables. As he turned back to place the armful, he saw that the blond was leaning over the counter top looking bored. Sanzo has gone to wearing just the skin-tight top and his pair of jeans for this trip. To some he may just be good looking, but to Goku… Sanzo was breathtakingly gorgeous, better than any meal that had satisfied his hunger. He could look at the violet-eyed, beautiful, fair-skinned, trigger-happy, handsome, sexy blonde forever.

"Oi, Chibi Saru. Are you done yet?" Sanzo asked all too aware that Goku had been staring at him. Goku gave him that sweet, endearing smile of his and nodded. "Let's go. We don't have all day." Sanzo looked away to pay. The golden-eyed teen could tell that Sanzo was uneasy. 'Partly because of my staring, I guess,' He thought.

Sanzo was indeed bothered a bit about it. "If only…" he thought aloud.

^^^^^^^^

Hakkai looked down from the window above. He knew the two were coming back, mainly because of the ruckus they were causing. Strangely, it was less than usual. Gojyo wasn't back yet from his nightly activities. Hakkai's heart fell as he thought about the redhead. 'No, mustn't think about him now. He'll come back soon, alone, I hope,' Hakkai thought.

He met the two downstairs and helped then bring the groceries up. It wasn't as if the two weren't capable of carrying the things, it was just a sign of politeness. No, actually he came down to see whether the redheaded flirt was back with them.

True enough, his hunch had been correct. The half-demon had arrived a few minutes after the two and the three being downstairs together wasn't making much of a racket as usual. Goku was whining less and Gojyo was not taunting Sanzo or Goku as much. Sanzo was keeping his gun at bay, keeping his end of the small treaty. All in all, it was strangely peaceful.

They stored the goods in Gojyo's room (Sanzo had booked four rooms this time) and they retired for the night. They were going far tomorrow hoping to reach the next village or town this week or next, and that was with interference.

^^^^^^^^

It was late into the night when Goku was awoken by the rumbling of his stomach. It was as per usual he took his midnight snack. He opened his personal store of food. Careful not to eat too much, he munched slowly as he went through the day's events. He was halfway through his daydreaming of his dear Sanzo when he heard a 'Thump!' and a protesting groan coming from across the hallway. Curious, he went to check.

It happened that Sanzo's room was just right across his. Gojyo had sneaked into his lover's room that night to 'relieve some nightly tensions' as he put it. Sanzo has nothing much to say about it. In fact there was nothing he could say as Gojyo intercepted his mouth in a lip-lock. They were soon deep into the tongue tango dance and were soon undressing each other. It was in that position that Goku found then to be in. 

Sanzo had a look of bliss as Gojyo nuzzled his neck grunting his appreciation at appropriate times. The two lovers did not notice him in their moment of passion. Goku was peeking through the tiny slot of the door when Gojyo hadn't been careful enough to close it properly. Goku didn't say anything. No, not a peer of disgust or a gasp of shock nor was there a sob of sadness. He did not trust his voice in fear that it will betray him. He just closed the door tightly behind him, head bowed low in despair.

'Sanzo wasn't mine. He'll never be mine.' Goku thought sadly. 'He has Gojyo to be with him. He'd rather be with Gojyo…" The train of thought continued from there, following the same depressing thought. 'Bur I love him. Am I happy enough that he already has a lover? Do I ever love him enough just to see him happy, even if it is not with me' He walked slowly back to his room, As he laid his head on the pillow, his thought continued. "Yes, I am happy that he's happy," he said quietly to convince this himself. But he didn't notice, as he slept, two droplets of tears escaped from his eyes as kept pouring as he slept.

~~~~~~~~~~

Owari, ka?

21/4/2003

Scichan Hirameki


	2. Vignette: Gojyo

Title: Vignette: Gojyo

Pairings: GojyoxSanzo, 

Warnings: Yaoi, angst and OOC. Very short but not pointless chapter.

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me, but I can play with them buggers. Heh heh.

Karcy: This chapter plays with your question. No answer yet though. Hope you like it.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! *bows* 

I woke up from the pleasure-induced sleep to find my partner out of bed. It wasn't the first time he'd abandoned his side for a puff. The light rain had stopped and the moon shone low and bright. The moonlight illuminated the room, giving the one sitting near the window an almost holy aura. '_Genjo Sanzo, heh, who would've thought that badass monk would be so good in bed?_'

I lit up my own cigarette. He didn't even acknowledge my awakening. _'Kinda hurts the ego, ne?_' I heard the tiny voice in my head jeep. "Shut it you!" I answered back under my breath. The slight hissing noise I made caused him to turn that head of golden locks of his. 

"Sanzo, I…" But my question was halted at my lips as I drank in his ethereal beauty. The moonlight accentuated his every curve, on his exposed skin it glowed and the light lit his hair making it shine with the golden light of the sun.

'_Taiyou_…It shines like the sun.' I remembered the chibi saru saying. True indeed. If I weren't so tired or concerned about him, I would already get a hard-on just by the sensuality radiating from the short-tempered monk. It was that and also the fact that the monk had an almost peaceful and thoughtful look to him. I respected his privacy and waited for him.

"Gojyo…" He ventured. It sounded like a half question. Something must be bothering him. I voiced out my acknowledgment. "Gojyo. What… what am I to you?" he asked, looking at me expectantly. I was stunned. Way beyond stunned more like petrified. I didn't know how to answer him. The silence was stretched to the point of breaking. He waited for my answer. When none came, he turned back looking towards the moon. I could feel his disappointment.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, my charming lady-killer (?) side cane to my rescue. I felt the partially honest words roll out of my mouth before I could even think about them. "Sanzo, Genjo Sanzo, you are my friend, a very close buddy of mine." I walked over to the window to embrace his hunched form from behind. I felt his heartbeat race and his face getting warmer. I kissed him behind the ear. "You are the leader of the motley group heading to the west. A lover of mine found along this journey." I cupped his face, forcing him to look into my eyes. "You with the golden locks and the intoxicating kiss that captured my eyes and…" My voice softening, trailing towards the end. Then I kissed his slightly open lips, temptingly bittersweet lips, drinking in his smoky flavor.

The kiss deepened. It was a long time before we separated by the need for breath. He then leaned back into my chest. Yet, I still felt he wasn't satisfied. "But do you love me?" I heard him whisper.

"Didn't I tell you already?" I answered back, equally soft.

"Un…" He answered back. There was silence from then on. I pondered about him. '_Why did I hook up with him when I also had Hakkai to choose from. So why Sanzo?_' the tiny voice remained silent this time.

TBC

Scichan Hirameki

13/5/2003

A/n: Saa…. I'm just continuing this fic while I think about the continuation for my other fic, "The Creation". I know that was short and focuses on Gojyo and Sanzo only. What can I say, I like to torture these two guys. (Prepares bribe) All those who review will get a bottle of coke and Belgian chocolate!


	3. Hakkai

Vignette: Hakkai

Chapter 3 / 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, not ever. Got that?

A/n. To my loyal readers:

I apologize for the last chapter but it is vital for the workings of this particular story. 

****

Gallatica and **Bleit**: Here are your Cokes and Chocolates. ENJOY!!!

To say the next day was tiring would be an understatement. All of us, I also mean the hyperactive-resident kid Goku, had dark rings under our eyes. It was strange that Goku's eyes looked to be reddish and puffy. By the look on his face when he looked at Sanzo, I decided not to ask him about it. 

Goku was more subdued and avoided looking at Sanzo's eyes. Sanzo also kept his harisen and Shoreijuu at bay. Well, most of the time.

"Oi! That's my springroll!" Gojyo cried out in dismay. Goku just stuck his tongue out. That small jeer seemed to strike a nerve in Gojyo as he had a different look on his face when he stole Goku's meat bun. The chaos that ensued at least assured me that everything was back to normal. Well, that was what I thought.

*SMACK*

"Ow!!!" Gojyo and Gokku cried, rubbing rubbing their sore heads.

"What'd you do that for?!?" Goku asked, but I could sense and underlying emotion in his voice. His face was so close to the fuming monk's that Gojyo looked almost jealous. Uh oh! Sanzo was already red in the face and looked ready to explode.

"You…" Sanzo started, we all waited for the barrage of colorful words to come. Seconds pass, then minutes. There was nothing. Nothing came out of his usually down turned mouth. "Hn." He kept his harisen and sat down.

Then IT happened. We were all shocked by the out of character reaction from Sanzo that we could stop what happened next. Goku seemingly sat back… and _lunged_ foreward, Just enough to kiss the flushed monk on the cheek. He seem to hesitate for a while, mumbling something private to him before bolting out of the door. All that happened in a few seconds.

^^^^^^^^

"Feh, that saru…" Gjyo cursed, sipping on his beer. When he found it empty, The can joined the growing pile in the corner. Opening another can, he grumbled. "Can't believe that the saru ran off after kissing my Sanzo." He paused. "My Sanzo? Nah, Never will be…"

"Maa maa, Gojyo. He'll be back. He can't have gone far. This city isn't that big." I tried to console him. In the process, I was intrigued. What could have Sanzo do to get such reactions form our usually boisterous friends? What was really bothering Gojyo? 

"Hakkai, you call this town not f*cking big?" Gojyo said. "We've been searching for almost the whole day and we didn't even cover half of this bloody town." He shook his head and threw the already empty can.

"So I exaggerate." Said I as I settled down next to the fuming hanyou. The silence that followed next was unbearable. "You're worried about him, right?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Sanzo…"

"Ch'. That bozou can take care of himself." Gojyo said. I leaned back on to his. "Hakkai, you do know I'm with him right?"

"Un…" I answered, ignoring the pain I felt in my heart. But I was through playing hide and seek with him. "Don't worry too much. Sanzo will find Goku." 

"Uh huh…" the redheaded half-demon smirked. He leaned back, so that we were both supporting each other's weight.

To be concluded…

A/n YES another short chapter! But who cares At least it's there! I chose subtlety for Hakkai to say that he has feelings for Gojyo. Thus this chapter was a little bit more difficult to write. The really predictable ending is near!! Watch out for it!

*checks stock* Those who review will get… my eternal gratitude and pandan cake. 

Shamless plug! The next chapter for "The Creation" is up. I really recommend reading it as it is one of my precious planned over few weeks babies. 

Announcement: For those of you who love cosplay and live in Malaysia, there is a Cosplay in KL on the 14th of June. I think that is the date anyway. I will be going there as…. SON GOKU!!! Or maybe Sanzo in full Monk costume! See which cloth I can get first. See ya!


End file.
